


Тридцать восемь лет

by liebemagneto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, wolfstar
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Десять важных дат в жизни Ремуса Люпина. От рождения и до самой смерти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тридцать восемь лет

**Author's Note:**

> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4643953).

_it's 58 hours since that I last slept with you._

Ремусу только пять, когда его жизнь рушится на корню. Он спит и видит странный сон — боль пронзает его наяву, и проливается ужасом в полную луну. Никто не знает, как ему жить дальше.

Ремусу уже десять, и он с горечью понимает: ему не видать Школы. Он наблюдает за другими детьми из окна, но не рискует, будто яркое солнце может обжечь его и причинить ещё больше страданий. Он возвращается к своим книжкам, силясь найти хоть какую-то подсказку, — ему некогда думать о ерунде. Ведь друзья бывают лишь у _людей_.

Ремусу одиннадцать, и он не верит своему счастью. Зелёные чернила приветливо блестят в утренних лучах, внутри конверта — поздравление и список учебников на год вперёд. Он думает, это шутка или ошибка, но директор уверяет: его ждут, ему здесь рады. Вот он в Большом зале, не без страха надевает Шляпу; та цокает, но нарекает его ещё одним гриффиндорцем — бесстрашным перед своей бедой. Он смеётся вместе с другими и не боится больше ничего.

Ремусу тринадцать, когда он впервые остаётся на рождественские каникулы в Школе. Не один, но с Сириусом, который сидит напротив и ждёт, что его друг наконец сделает ход. Они проводят за шахматами весь день, а в ночь на 25 декабря, оставшись в спальне одни, смотрят в огромное окно и едят шоколад. Ремус взахлёб рассказывает о созвездиях, видимых из башни, о прочитанных историях и мифах, водит испачканными пальцами в воздухе, не замечая ничего вокруг. Тогда Сириус впервые целует его в уголок сладких губ, смеётся и шепчет: «С Рождеством». Об остальных подарках, оставленных под елью, он не вспоминает.

Ремусу пятнадцать, и отныне друзья всегда остаются рядом, даже при полной луне. Он бредёт в хижину, где проводит всю ночь, о последствиях которой никогда не сможет вспомнить. Ослабленный и нагой, он лежит на широкой постели и улыбается, что есть мочи сжимая ладонь Сириуса — влажную и дрожащую от усталости, — оставшегося рядом после рассвета. Целует в губы и ловит едва слышное: «Всё позади». Он сожалеет и извиняется, не зная, за что, но царапины на лице и руках друга заставляют его ощущать себя виноватым. Сириус качает головой и снова смеётся. Для него всё это пустяки.

Ремусу семнадцать, и на летние каникулы он уезжает домой. Сириус навещает его каждую ночь: трансгрессирует прямо в комнату, спотыкается то о кресло, то о пустую клетку с совой, то о вытянутые ноги друга, тихо хмыкает и пробирается в неоправданно узкую детскую постель, из которой высокий Ремус давно вырос. Сжимает в руках и остаётся до рассвета, иногда — до завтрака, пока миссис Люпин не начнёт стучаться в дверь. Ремус краснеет, что-то бормочет и торопливо трёт и без того распухшие от поцелуев губы. Родители не придают всклоченному внешнему виду особого значения: им известно, что ночами их сын плохо спит — он и раньше плакал, мучимый кошмарами, и с каждой фазой луны выглядит всё слабее и бледнее. Они не знают, что фазы луны на этот раз не имеют никакого значения.

Ремусу всё ещё семнадцать, и он спешит в ванную для старост. Запечатывает дверь изнутри и громко охает, когда Сириус опрокидывает его в разноцветную пену. Они проводят там несколько часов, боязливо пробуя друг друга на вкус — трепетно, аккуратно, словно оба они хрупкий хрусталь, способный лопнуть от неловкого обращения. Позже они засыпают, сплетя пальцы, под одним одеялом прямо в общей спальне, и никто не смеет им возразить.

Ремусу двадцать один, и в конце октября время для него замирает. В полнолуние он обращается волком и бежит; прочь от разрушенного дома, от воронки и погибших людей, от убийцы, которого считал своим другом, от целого мира — бежит, пока не выбивается из сил, очутившись на краю света. У его ног шумит море, холодные волны которого омывают свежие раны, покрывают белой коркой соли. Раны шипят и щиплют, луна сменяется солнцем, но он лежит, не зная, зачем ему возвращаться. К кому ему возвращаться?

Ремусу двадцать пять, и он живёт на берегу. Бродит по песку и прислушивается к крику волн. Он слышит стоны и чует холод — где-то там леденят чужие души дементоры, где-то там, окружённый кобальтовым морем, замерзает Сириус Блэк, чьи ладони Ремус целовал на прощание всего четыре года назад. Тот просил перед уходом: «Дождись меня». И Ремус поклялся, что дождётся.

Ремусу тридцать три, когда он протягивает руку и прижимает к своему ссохшемуся от тоски сердцу старого друга, и в груди его что-то звенит. Он мягко целует изрезанный морщинами лоб и облегчённо вздыхает. Столько лет позади, столько боли — всё это кажется пустым и никчёмным. Он не задаёт вопросов, молча ложится рядом на изъеденное молью покрывало и вновь переплетает пальцы, обещая, что не отпустит.

Ремусу тридцать восемь и снова семнадцать. Он лежит на своей постели, путается пальцами в чёрных кудрявых волосах и смеётся. Сириус улыбается в ответ: «Я же говорил, что даже смерть не разлучит нас», и тянет его футболку вверх.

Ремусу никогда не исполнится сорок.


End file.
